The Show Must Go On
by feed-fat-tommy
Summary: A fixfic for 3x09 "Show Off Tune." Derek and Casey wind up as the leads in their school's romantic pirate musical. Multi-chapter
1. o1o

As usual I don't own Life With Derek, or any of these characters.

* * *

"Well, since you've already got me pegged, you'll know that I'm really _into_ musicals…and I was _thrilled_ to get the lead. So, if you're not going to take this seriously, would you please just drop out now?" Casey snarked at Noel, her indifferent male-lead. Casey had been ecstatic to be the lead in a musical where her partner was _actually_ a _guy_ , rather than a girl in a fake beard. But it didn't mean anything if the guy couldn't care less about the play, or his role in it. It was offensive to Casey as an individual who valued theatre and performance. Noel treated it like it was a joke.

"Maybe I will." Noel said, as though it were a great idea.

"Okay then." Casey said. If Noel wasn't going to take his role seriously, it would probably be best if he quit anyway, then maybe she could have a co-star who actually put in effort. "It was nice… _not_ getting to know you." Casey strut away. _I guess that's the end of that_ , Casey thought.

She wondered who Noel's replacement would be. Perhaps Wendell Wiggins, the guy who _always_ got the lead (well…except for in _this_ production). Casey grinned, at least Wendell would take this seriously.

* * *

Derek strolled through the hallway with Stephanie draped over his arm. "So, Mr. Director" she said with an alluring smile "what kind of things do you want to direct? Movies? TV?"

"Oh, you know" Derek drawled "I don't want to limit myself to just one thing or another."

Stephanie giggled, gripping Derek's arm more tightly. "You know, it's a shame _we_ didn't get the lead roles in the play."

"And why is that?" Derek smirked flirtatiously, leaning up against his locker.

"Because, then…" Stephanie leaned into him, "we could rehearse our stage kiss…" Derek kept her at arms length—adhering to his anti-PDA policy.

"I'm sure we could practice, just in case. Some rehearsal time could _definitely_ be arranged." Derek winked.

Although he would _never_ admit it to anyone, Derek would much rather be practicing a stage-kiss with the _true_ lead of the play. Casey; the girl he had secretly been developing feelings for over the last couple years. A.K.A his keener step-sister. Of course, the more Derek tried to pretend his feelings didn't exist, the more he wanted her. Derek didn't want to be caught up on someone he couldn't have, so he figured Stephanie (and maybe the rest of the female chorus) could be an ample distraction for him. Although Derek thought musicals were stupid, being the only guy in the chorus had its perks.

A peppy little blonde girl named Sue in the chorus skipped up to them "Come on you guys! Stop flirting and get to rehearsal!" She giggled, with a hint of veiled jealousy, "we're going to be late!"

* * *

Casey's eyes scanned the drama room. Noel was nowhere to be found. She rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Zelden addressed the group from the stage. "Gather 'round, gather 'round, fellow thespians!" Casey looked up her attentively. "It seems that Noel will no longer be embarking with us on this journey as the role of Deckhand Heart." Mrs. Zelden announced wistfully, "you could say his _heart_ just wasn't in it."

Mumbles and whispers scattered throughout the cast. Derek was too busy to notice, as he was 'entertaining' a small group of female cast members, which had grown considerably ever since the female student body had found out Derek was in the play.

"Now," Mrs. Zelden continued, "we have a wonderful, ever-growing cast; with a very… _robust_ female chorus." she said, casting a glare towards Derek, "but when it comes to male actors, we are…limited."

Casey took a deep breath and looked over towards Wendell, who appeared to be on pins and needles. He had a creepy grin plastered over his face. Although Casey was looking forward to working with someone who took things seriously, Wendell seemed to take things a little _too_ seriously—the dude was a straight-up head-case.

Mrs. Zelden outstretched her arms dramatically. "That's why…I have posted an open call for the male lead. The auditions are tomorrow, and everyone in the male cast will be required to try their hand at being the great Deckhand Heart!"

The room went silent, except for Derek's playful whispers to Stephanie and Sue.

"Including _you_ Derek." Mrs. Zelden called him out. Derek's looked up at Mrs. Zelden casually…she couldn't _force_ him to take things seriously, after all. Mrs. Zelden gave him a stern look. "All the lovely young men in this fine cast will be here at three thirty sharp tomorrow to read with Casey."

Casey's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Mrs. Zelden wanted her to read with Derek? With…him as her male love interest? She scoffed quietly, as to not disrespect Mrs. Zelden—but Casey was _not_ happy about this. Casey tried to shake away her feelings of anxiety—there was no way Derek would take it seriously anyway. He probably wouldn't even show up.

Derek's jaw dropped as well. He was supposed to read lines with Casey? He was supposed to look at her and say a bunch of sappy things?! Why would Mrs. Zelden want him to be the lead, anyway? He was only there for the chorus girls! _Whatever_ , Derek thought, trying to dismiss his worry, _I'll just give the worst performance of all time, so I won't get cast_. If anything it would be good for a laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : First chapter, done! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think :)


	2. o2o

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but more to come, soon!

* * *

Casey sniffed her tuna sandwich and grimaced, placing it back in her lunch bag. She wasn't hungry anyway. She was too nervous and excited for 3:30 to roll around—she was dying to know who her male lead would be. Her options weren't exactly great at this point. There were a few random guys in the cast, but obviously none of them had been talented enough to land a lead role in primary auditions. And then there was Wendell, who would probably kill to get the lead, but the prospect of working closely with him didn't sit well with Casey. In fact, when she thought about it, she imagined Wendell acting out their love scenes with a creepy intensity, bringing it out of the realm of acting and into uncomfortable reality. As she had learned from Emily, Wendell had a reputation as being a method-actor, fully immersing himself into a role, even while living out his day to day life (much to the dismay of his classmates). Casey shuddered, if Wendell got the role, she would have to put up with him continuously acting like an overly enthusiastic pirate for months—an overly enthusiastic pirate that was madly in _love_ with her… _Ugh._

Casey wouldn't even allow herself to worry about Mrs. Zelden choosing the _nuclear option_ as the lead male. Derek had no chance at getting the lead. She knew this for several reasons:

One: Derek would have to actually put _effort_ into his performance to get the role

Two: Derek didn't even _want_ the lead

Three: He probably wouldn't even show up for his audition

Four: If all else failed, Mrs. Zelden's… _distaste_ for Derek and his attitude towards the theatre would ensure him a small role.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Max asked, slinging his arm around Casey's shoulders. She looked up at her boyfriend and shrugged, giving him a sweet smile.

From across the table, Max's cheerleader friend Becky giggled, "are you on a cleanse or something?"

"No." Casey said, "I'm just a little anxious about auditions today."

"Auditions?" Max asked with a puzzled expression, "I thought you already got the lead!"

Casey sighed. "I did. But the male lead dropped out so they're casting a new one. I've _only_ been talking about it _all day_! Have you not been listening to me?"

"Sorry Casey." Max said, shaking his head, "I've just been _really_ focussed on football, we have a big game coming up."

"Oh" Casey sighed, dejectedly "it's okay, I understand. It's just that this play is _really_ important to me and I hope I get a male-lead who I at _least_ have _some_ chemistry with." She shuddered, thinking about Wendell.

"Hopefully not _too_ much chemistry." Max winked, nuzzling into Casey's neck and making her giggle.

"Wait! That's it!" Casey exclaimed, causing Max to pull back from her and eye her inquisitively. " _You_ should audition!"

Max backed away from Casey, instinctively. "What?!" He asked, in shock.

"Yeah! Think about it…" Casey squealed, setting up her fantasy.

"I am." Max said. Casey ignored him.

"We already have _amazing_ chemistry" Casey nudged Max playfully, "and I've heard you sing along to music in the car! You're good!"

Becky laughed "you're going to be in the school _musical_ , Max?"

"No!" Max said, a little too loudly, "of course not!"

"Why not?!" Casey snapped, offended by how opposed to the idea he seemed.

"B—because!" Max floundered, struggling to find an excuse. "I just won't have the time! You know…with football. Too busy." Max relaxed, satisfied. "You understand…right, Casey?"

Casey sighed, "Of course…But, promise me you'll be at auditions today for moral support!"

Max rubbed Casey's shoulder, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She liked the feeling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Max murmured into Casey's ear. She didn't feel as nervous about auditions any more—because her supportive boyfriend, Max, would be there for her.

Meanwhile...Derek was across the dining hall, chomping on cafeteria pizza, and planning his epic prank audition.


End file.
